thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbookus One-shot (Shipping fic)
Sevaga belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/c40cak I do not own Rookus, she belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/vvpxua It had been several Months since the defeat of Scar. Hyenas had been allowed to live in the Pridelands on the condition that they live by their rules. The dreaded Dry Season of that year was now all but a memory to the animals of the Pridelands. And now, a new Season has started. Though not as well known as the wet or dry Season, the Snowy Season brought a spectacle that only happened over the course of two or three years called Snow. Young ones like the Leopardyna children of Katali and Norok enjoyed romping around in the white powder. Tunu and Wema, who had become close friends with the Hybrids liked to make Snow Sculptures in their images. Even the adults liked to have their own fun. Jasiri bagan pushing a large snowball up a hill as it began to become as large as two hippos. She smirked playfully as she watched her brother in law who stood at the bottom of the hill. She gave the Snowball a small shove before sending it down the hill, watching it bowl over the red Hyena. Tombie poked his head out of the top of the large snowball as he glared at his sister in law. His expression then changed to a playful grin. "This is war!" He called as he raced to tackle her, not to injure her, of course, but to have fun with her. Things had been very good between the two Kingdoms since the battle. Scar Snout, back from the dead, had gone back to the Backlands for some odd reason. Gunge and Chewa had gone with Tuca and his Rio friends to spend the Winter at their sunny "Terra de la Cruz." Django had gone into Hibernation after a long two months of Training with Makini. Yes, it looked like, after so much fighting the past year, Life living with the Hyenas was turning out just fine. But there was one Hyena who did not feel as energetic as his friends. Barbatus liked the cold of the Snowy Season. The cold Temperature seemed to really fit the exterior of the Hyena. His Orange eyes watched as the tiny flecks of snow fell from the skies above, eye rows lowered into an indifferent expression. His chin rested on both of his paws as he gave a sigh. As much as he liked the feeling of this time of year, Barbatus could not help but feel a deep emptiness inside of his hard as nails personality. You would think that after winning a War against Bloodthirsty Outlanders, Jasiri's Second-in-command would learn to loosen up a bit. This was not the case, however. Don't get me wrong, Barbatus was happy that Scar had been sent back to the netherworld where he belonged, but he still felt a depression inside of him that seemed to have stuck with him since his childhood. Being told by his parents that he should be weak if he let out a simple chortle kept him always watching his steps. But they were dead now, weren't they? Of course they were, he watched them fall off a cliff. He remembered how he felt a very heavy load leave his weary shoulders as he looked down to see their sprawled, lifeless bodies after the screams had stopped. So why did he still feel scared? "Cold morning, huh?" His thoughts were interrupted as he snapped back to reality, looking into the yellow eyes of his girlfriend. Rookus, being the fun-lover that she was, looked more suited to having fun with Jasiri and the others. So why was she here? "Rookus!" Barbatus was caught off guard by Rookus' surprise visit. "U-uh, w-what're you doing here?" "Yeah, good to see you too, Barbie." Rookus chuckled. "I was just coming to see my favorite guard. Now my turn: What're YOU doing here?" Barbatus gave a small sigh. "Honestly, I don't know. I should be down there with the others, but I don't feel like leaving this spot. I wanna clobber that newcomer Sevaga with a snowball, more than anything, but a dont feel like using my legs. Maybe it's because they all kinda think I'm intuitive. You know what I'm saying?" Rookus tilted her head at her flame's response. "Uh... yes. I-i mean No. I mean y- no I mean.....what does Intuitive mean exactly?" "Hotheaded." Barbatus answered. "It mean hotheaded. Jasiri thinks so, I know she does. She just doesn't want to kill the happiness with Scar gone and all." "Well, who cares what they think?" Rookus asked as she sat closer to him. "What matters is; I think you're hotheaded." Barbatus raised his eyebrow. Rookus quickly shook her head. "Uh, I mean.... well, you being hotheaded to me is a good thing!" "How?" It took Rookus a bit to come up with her answer. "You being so initiative is what Interested me when we first met. Why do you think I kept bugging you all that time? Huh? You think you could scare me with your Initiative? I've seen Initiative worse than yours. But yours is totally different. A good different. That's why I love you, Barbie." Barbatus' orange eyes stared at his girlfriend as he stood up. His brows furrowed from her explanation as to why she always bothered her. Even before he declared his true feelings for the clan leader, deep down, under the layer of Irritatuon, he felt attached to her. Her flowing brown mane, her yellow eyes, the stripes in her fur, and her jokes also made him laugh (On the inside). His eyes locked onto hers as his expression looked as if it had an irritated word to say. But what came out was the opposite. "Intuitive. The word is Intuitive." A smile began to form on his hard-as-stone face. Along with it, if one were to be mistaken, a laugh was breaking it's way out of the hardened wall that was his pride. Rookus smiled as she watched him laugh for the very first time. It was as if a flood of water had been released from a dam of logs. "I knew you had it in ya, Barbie." She laughed as she playfully nudged his shoulder. "Now come on, let's go introduce Sevaga to our Antuition." Barbatus Smirked and raised his eyebrow at her again. "Intuituon." He corrected her. "That's what I said." Rookus shrugged as she raced down the hill to join her friends in the fun. Barbatus rolled his eyes with a smile as he followed his love. No Hyena he ever met ever struck such a chord inside of him. A chord that he knew was there but never even so much as flicked in his life. And he loved it. Category:Shippings Category:Short Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:The Final Tale Category:Love Stories